Verano: La Excusa perfecta
by alaska.r
Summary: A sus 18 años de edad, jamas había experimentado el llamado "Primer Amor" y estaba ansiosa porque sabia que le faltaba mucho por conocer, por eso estaba decidida a divertirse con sus Amigos. -Que quieres decir con que el condón esta adentro.-dijo un muy asustado Gaara.-Que si Idiota, creo que no debimos de drogarlo.-Dijo Suigetsu. Verano, Amigos y Carcajadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Estaba muy emocionada, había planeado con su mejor amigo Sai una Salida increíble donde se irían a las playa los dos primeros días de verano y los otros dos se irán de campamento a una isla. La verdad ella invitaría a algunos amigos de ella y Sai invitaría amigos de él. Ya que ambos se habían conocido porque tomaban una clase de Kickboxing juntos y un día el carro de ella se había descompuesto, llovía horrible y el la llevo a casa, y creo que ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad. A decir, verdad, Sai era un chico bastante raro no por el hecho de su extraña sonrisa, sino porque a veces era demasiado observador y aprovechador pero era su amigo y a ella le agradaba. Además ahora que lo recordaba Sai le dijo que le presentaría su novia, asique estaba algo emocionada había escuchado por el que era una sexy modelo de lencería femenina y muy celosa.

Ya había terminado de arreglar sus cosas, ya todo estaba listo para mañana, llevaría su portátil y cámara, aprovecharía para tomar todas las fotos posibles, ya que su sueño era crear recuerdos. Para ser más sinceros tenía una de reglas de vida que jamás la ha dejado de seguir que era crear recuerdo, reír muy fuerte y jamás arrepentirte de tu increíble vida. Creía que con sus 18 años de vida le faltaba vivir muchas cosas y ya lo había escuchado muchas veces por sus mejores amigos pero estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado hasta ahora, aunque a decir verdad, jamás se había enamorado.

Luego de revisar por última vez su maleta y que todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, decidió darse una ducha y comer un snack saludable, y acostarse. Ya que mañana sería una día estresante y tenía que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para verse con Sai en el supermercado a las 5:30 A.m. para hacer las compras de la comida para la casa en la playa y la acampada. Luego para esperar a sus amigos las 6:00 A.m. en el súper para iniciar su viaje en el increíble busito del tío de Sai. Porque si Sai había decidió que viajaríamos en busito.

Al Día Siguiente

Sonó el despertador y sentía que solo había dormido 5min, lo que era muy gracioso ya que había dormido 12 horas, si secreto de una Haruno podría dormir 16 horas y todavía sentía que le faltan horas de sueño. Reviso su celular y se percató de unos chat de Suigetsu, decidió no responderlos y arreglarse, 5:05 A.m.

Se levantó y se metió al baño, luego de unos 20min ya estaba lista, se dirigió a salir del baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo y le gustaba lo que veía, su crop top favorito de Nike color lila y un jeans de mezclilla a la cintura y sus zapatillas Nike lilas y moradas. Se percató de su cabello largo rosado estaba con unas ondas naturales hasta sus cintura y subió rápidamente la mirada y casi grita al ver sus horribles ojeras de mapaches que se cargaba, esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba madrugar. Se miró por última vez y salió de su habitación con sus cosas ya lista.

En la cocina la estaba esperando su mama con el desayuno, era las 5:27 A.m. Sai le había envía un mensaje diciendo que pasaría por ella así que estaba algo a tiempo. Comió su desayuno en silencio mientras actualizaba sus redes, cuando escucho el sonido del claxon. Me despedí de mi mama que estaba en el fregador y alcance a darle un beso a papá que se acaba de unir a la cocina y me dirigí a la salida.

Al salir vi el busito de Sai, era totalmente blanco con vidrio ahumados, la verdad pensándolo bien el viaje estaría genial.

-Hola rosadita.- escucho a Sai desde adentro, mientras habría la puerta de acompañante.

-Hola palidito.- saludo con el mismo tono juguetón

-Rosadita, antes de mí que digas algo de mi cabello quiero que sepas que es lo mejor que pude hacer.- dijo mientras se pasaba repetitivas veces la mano por su despelucada melena.

-deja de joderte el cabello.- se escuchó una voz fémina provenir de la parte de atrás.- Hola Sakura, soy Ino, gracias por cuidar tanto a mi tétrico novio.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces me gire porque sabía quién era y estaba nerviosa.

-Hola Ino, es un gusto conocerte Sai siempre me habla mucho de ti y sabes que no es nada ser amiga del fenómeno.-dije para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules cielos y una encantadora sonrisa, ya entiendo porque Sai estaba realmente enamorado.

-¿Porque se miran de esa forma? Sakura e Ino dejen de coquetearse, demonios sabía que no debía de presentarlas.- hablaba un molesto Sai.

Ambas nos volvimos a mirar y reímos por el comentario de Sai, luego de un rato Ino y yo nos encontrábamos hablando de la forma en que nos dividiríamos para comprar las cosas y sobre como estábamos ansiosas por el viaje, y Sai solo se limitaba a conducir con una adorable sonrisa. Al llegar pude notar como Sai trataba de no golpear una moto que se había estacionado mal, estaba maldiciendo porque estábamos atrasándonos por esto, Sai parqueo lo mejor que pudo.

-Sakura toma el dinero para la gasolina y para pagar la llevada por la guaira.- tome todo el dinero que Sai me daba y lo metí en mi cartera antes de bajar.

-Ok, Bueno nos vemos todos en la fila.- dijo Ino al entrar con una carreta al Súper.

-Sakura antes que todo Gracias.- dijo Sai por lo bajo.

-¿Que pasa Sai, porque me agradeces? Solo es ayudarte a hacer compras.- dije

-No Sakura, estoy feliz le agradas a Ino, ella no tiene amigas y me siento muy feliz.- dijo un apenado Sai

-No hay de que Sai a mí también me agrada Ino, sabes hicimos una conexión.- dije tratando de sonar lo más sincera que podía, ya que Sai estaba muy nervioso por presentarnos, porque según el Ino era de carácter muy fuerte y gracias a eso tenía problema para relacionarse.

Al entrar al Súper dijimos que estaríamos en la puerta con todo en 25min. Y nos separamos. Yo por mi lado me dirigí a comprar lo que me correspondía, así el tiempo prácticamente se fue volando y ya me encontraba con todo en la caja al pagarle la cajera, trate de sacar las 20 bolsas de las compras al salir del súper pude ver a Ino y a Sai, ellos voltearon hacia mí y vinieron a socorrerme porque la verdad no aguantaba. Metimos todo en el busito, y ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a las personas.

Por lo pronto Ino y yo nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo gracioso que había sido el video una chica que hiso el reto de las 100 camisas y se quedaba atorada y empezaba a llorar y decía que quería a su mamá, Sai se limitaba a oírnos.

-Fue realmente estúpido.- dijo Ino aun viendo el video porque si, Ino había buscado el video.

-Hola Ino, Sai- Vi como un chico pelinegro los saludaba, no sabía cuándo había llegado pero junto a él estaba una chica pelirroja.

-Hola Sasuke.- dijo Sai abrasando a Sasuke, porque ese era el nombre del sexy pelinegro que trataba de no comerme con la vista.- Karin.- dijo Sai poniendo su típica sonrisa.-Chicos ella es Sakura es mi Amiga de las que le había hablado.- dijo volteando así donde mí. Ino por su lado tenía la cara más seria que jamás había visto en toda mi vida y tampoco se había molestado en devolver el saludo del chico.

Será que no le agradan ellos.- pensé

-Hola Sakura es un gusto Sasuke.- dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola soy Karin, es un gusto igual Sakura.- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo fuerte.

-El gusto es mi Chicos.-dije tratando de sonar amable y regresándole el saludo.

-Sakurita.- había escuchado como alguien gritaba mi nombre desde el otro lado de la calle y ya sabía quiénes eran.

Venían corriendo con toda su velocidad de tortugas ninjas, mis mejores amigos de infancia.

-Idiotas, dejen de correr, demonios estoy con Uds. me están haciendo quedar en ridículo.-decía mi muy perezoso amigo Shikamaru, a lo que ellos simplemente ignoraron.

-Sakurita, te extrañamos tesorito.-decía Suigetsu mientras me daba el abrazo de Oso amoroso que odiaba que me diera.

-Sakura-chan porque dejas que te abracen dijiste que estaba prohibido hacer.-dijo mi otro amigo Naruto.-Yo también te abrazare.- dijo uniéndose a el abrazo que me daba Suigetsu.

-Chicos suéltenla.-dijo Neji.

-Claro que no, porque luego la querrás solo para ti, ya te conocemos Neji.- dijo Suigetsu en tono juguetón.

-Chicos, suéltenme.-dije algo asfixiada ya que no podía respirar de lo duro que me abrazaban ese par de cabeza huecas.

-Se lo dije, Idiotas.- dijo Neji con tono molesto.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a algunas personas- dije para voltearme y darme cuenta que todos miraban la escena que ellos acaban de hacer sin decir nada.- Él es mi Amigo Sai del que les había contado de las Clase de Kick.-dije señalando a Sai quien se les acercaba con su típica sonrisa y les daba la mano.- Ella es su novia Ino.- dije mientras uno sonreía cordial y se unía a Sai.- Él es Sasuke y ella es Karin son Amigos de Sai.- dije mientras que los últimos los saludaban.

-Bueno, ahora los Presentare de Izquierda a derecha. Ellos son Naruto.- dije mientras señalaba el rubio que sonreía como si le hubieran contando el mejor chiste del mundo.- Suigetsu.- dije y el les regresaba un saludo.-Neji.- mi amigo se había limitado a levantar la mano.- Shikamaru.- este solo bostezo.- Ella es Tenten.- dije presentando a mi Amiga que acaba de llegar.

\- Y ella es Hinata.- dijo Neji presentando a la chica que había llegado junto a Tenten. La verdad no la conocía.

-Un Gusto.- dijeron ambas a unísono.

-Bueno, Es placer y gracias por haber venido, solo faltan un par de personitas y estaremos listo para irnos.- Dijo Sai- Si quieren pueden ir poniendo sus cosas dentro del busito.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Todos empezaron a colocar sus cosas. Tenten se había colocado a mi lado para preguntarme un par de cosas, aproveche y le presente a mi amiga a Ino ya que quería que se conocieran.

-Es un placer, Ino verdad?- Dijo Tenten

-Sí y tu Tenten.- dijo Ino

\- Ino eres realmente alta y hermosa, eres modelo?- pregunto mi amiga

-Si apuesto que es fácil asumirlo.- dijo uno con una sonrisa.

\- te soy sincera no, solo lo dije porque siento que algo que luciría.- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.- Ah chicas sé que ambas no la conocen pero ella es Hinata es prima de Neji se está quedando con el.- dijo señalando a una Hinata que llevaba callada desde que llego.-

-Mucho Gusto, Hyuga Hinata.- dijo haciéndonos un Saludo Tradicional.

-El gusto es de nosotras Hinata- dijimos Ino y yo al mismo tiempo.- no hay necesidad de ser tan formal Hinata.- dijo Ino.-

-Si Hinata seremos amigas en esta aventura no hay necesidad.- dijo Tenten abrazando a Hinata, quien simplemente se limitó a darnos una Cálida sonrisa.

Luego de un rato todos nos unimos con los otros y empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras esperábamos a los otros para Iniciar el Viaje.

-Hola, lamentamos las tardanza.- Vimos a una chica agitada que parecía que había venido corriendo, junto a ella estaba dos Chicos y una Chica.

-Bueno, estamos listo.- Dijo Sai casi gritando, ya que me imagino que estaba feliz porque estaba vámonos casi a tiempo para marcharnos.

-Hola soy Temari.- dijo la Chica que tenía unos hermosos ojos Miel dorados.- él es mi hermanito Gaara.- dijo señalando a un chico que tenía delineador negro bajo sus ojos.-ellas es su novia Matsuni.-dijo señalando a la chica que estaba junto a el.- y este es Kiba.-dijo señalando a un chico con un cuerpo que te babeas con solo verlo.

\- Y tenías que presentarte.-dijo Sai

-Claro, sé que eres un idiota y te olvidarías de hacerlo.- dijo Temari abrazando a Sai y luego se colocaba dentro de la camioneta donde todos nos empezamos a ubicar.

* * *

 **Hola Chicos, Quería Decirles que mi otro fic no eh podido subirles capitulo pero es lo que sucedes que no me sale para subirles el capitulo, así que por mientras que trato de solucionar ese problemilla, les estaré subiendo mi nueva trama.**

 **Espero me disculpen los fallos tecnicos.**

 **Que les Pareció?**

 **Si quieren la continuación por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **AR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La trama es totalmente mia**

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Llevábamos una hora de viaje y ni me di cuenta cómo fue que yo quede sentada junto a Sasuke, el cual no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que había empezado el viaje. Nos habíamos divido, nos sentamos con personas que nadie conocía realmente. Shikamaru estaba sentado junto a la chica llamada Temari, la cual por lo que podía notar lo llamaba Flojo y el a ella Problemática, Naruto estaba Sentado junto a Hinata y el no paraba de hablarle y ella se limitaba a sonrojarse por el acercamiento del rubio, Neji estaba en la misma fila que Tenten y junto a ella se encontraba Kiba el cual parecía que le coqueteaba y ella simplemente pasaba de él, luego seguíamos Sasuke y Yo, luego venia atrás de nosotros Karin, Suigetsu, Gaara y su novia.

-Y entonces Rojita, me decías que tenías novio, verdad.- dijo Suigetsu tratando de Sonar Galán.

-Para empezar cara de pez, mi nombre es Karin no rojita y a ti que te importa si tengo novio.-Dijo Karin con tono indiferente.

-Oye, ándale no seas tan grosera, él está tratando de ser amable contigo lo cual nadie lo ha intentado hacer y créeme yo no lo seria y más con una chica que tiene cara de morder.-Dijo Kiba quien se había volteado para poder responderle a Karin, la Cual lo miraba enojada.

-Si claro, porque llamándome Rojita y tirando su coqueto barato era ser Amable, perdón por no haberlo entendido.-Dijo Karin sonando sarcástica.

-Para empezar nadie estaba coqueteando contigo, simplemente vi tu anillo y asumí que estabas comprometida, y Créelo rojita no eres mi gusto ni por asomo.-dijo Suigetsu algo enfadado.

-Escucha Idiota, tampoco eres mi tipo y no me importa que no sea tu tipo y…-Dijo Karin toda roja.

-Llegamos, se quedaran discutiendo o Bajaran.-Dijo Sai desde la puerta del pasajero. Ya todos habíamos salidos y ellos no se dieron cuenta por estar discutiendo.

La vista era tan Magnifica, las olas rompiendo en la orilla y las gaviotas sobre las nubes, saque mi cámara y tome un par de fotografías.

-Chicos síganme no se separen, la cabaña donde nos quedaremos está un poco lejos.-dijo Sai.

-Y ¿porque no estacionaste Cerca?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Porque para ir, tenemos que cruzar un camino de Madera.-Dijo Ino.-La Cabaña era de mis abuelos, siempre venimos cuando mi padre tiene asunto por este lado de la Ciudad.-Dijo Ino mientras nos daba indicaciones por donde pisar.

Media Hora de Caminata, y ya hasta por fin llegábamos a el susodicho puente, y si tenían razón era algo angosto y el busito no podría pasar.

-Bueno, chicos Welcome to My house.-Dijo Ino haciendo una presentación, tipo premio de lotería.

Pudimos ver una enorme cabaña de madera que daba justo con la playa. Afuera de la cabaña había una mecedora y una silla de semicírculo de madera y al frente una mesa y 3 sillas a juego. Cuando Ino abrió la puerta notamos una sala con sillones en forma de L, una mesa de noche y una televisión, diagonal a ella estaba la cocina que era muy espaciosa y junto a ella había una puerta, y luego seguida de esa puerta estaba una escalera, Ino dijo que lleváramos nuestras cosas que diría donde estarían nuestros cuartos. Al subir había un largo pasillo y había 5 puertas.

-Bueno chicos, La habitación del final está prohibido el paso, es la oficina de mi padre.-dijo Ino.- Bueno Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba en la primera habitación de la derecha. Sasuke, Suigetsu y Neji la habitación de al frente de la de ellos. Temari, Gaara y Matsuni en la habitación que le sigue. Sakura Hinata, Tenten y Karin en la de afrente.- Dijo Ino terminando de hablar.- Cada habitación tiene su propio baño.

-Y ¿dónde dormirán tú y Sai?- Pregunto Sasuke.

\- en la parte de abajo esta mi habitación.- dijo Ino.

Luego de eso cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, Yo había entrado a la mía y note que había 4 camas frente a ellas un closet enorme, y junto al closet la puerta. Luego decidimos donde cada una iba a dormir, gracias a el cielo me había tocado la cama que estaba pegada a la ventaba y tenía vista el mar. Desempacamos nuestras cosas, nos decidimos poner nuestro respectivo traje de baños y bajamos.

-Que no Gaara, tomar Tequila es demasiado fuerte, aun es de mañana.-dijo Kiba

-Si no quieres no tomes, yo prepare los Shots.- dijo Gaara cortando algunos limones

-Demonios, dame uno Gaara.-dijo Sai

-Yo también quiero.-dijo Naruto

-Solo digo que es demasiado temprano.- volvió a replicar Kiba.

-Eh conducido por más de 8 putas horas, I want be drunk.- Dijo Sai cogiendo un shot y un limón.-Sakura, por favor pon música.-

Me acerque al reproductor que Naruto acaba de poner en la sala y puse mis Playlist, me arriesgaba a que no les gustara mi música pero daba igual. Empezó a sonar FivefourSecond de Rihanna. Para suerte mía, todos empezaron a cantarla.

-Sakura quieres?- Dijo Sasuke dándome un vaso.

-Si gracias, que es?- Pregunte

-Es mi trago especial.-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Ok, yo juzgare y te diré que tal estaba.-dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno chicos ya que estamos todos, en la sala porque no jugamos Verdad o retos, pero si escogemos verdad tenemos que dar un shot antes de contestar.-Propuso Suigetsu sentándose junto a mí.

-Yo le entro.-dijo Naruto colocándose junto a Sasuke y Siguiéndolo estaban Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Hinata y Tenten.

\- A mí me encanta la Idea.- dijo Temari sentadose junto a Suigetsu.

-Quiero decir que le entro por la presión de grupo.-Dijo Gaara sentándose y le seguía su novia y una Karin con cara de Aburrida.

-Bueno pongamos la botella.-dijo Kiba. Pusimos una coca cola vacía y Suigetsu le dio vuelta.-

-Ino verdad o reto.- dijo Naruto

-Reto-dijo Ino sin pestañar-

Todos miramos a Naruto con duda.

-Te reto a que tomes un shot pero del cuerpo de Sai o que pongas un twit diciendo que vas q tener un bebe de Sai y lo dejes por 24 horas. .-

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Ino la cual no tenía expresión alguna.

Ino sin más se levantó y camino en dirección a Sai y tomo un vasito de shot, coloco a su novio acostado en el suelo y puso sal en el ombligo de Sai y vertió el vaso del shot sobre el cuerpo de Sai mientras ella lo lamia hasta llegar a su ombligo y meterse un limón a la boca.

-Siii…-Grito un emocionado Suigetsu

-Bueno, Naruto verdad o reto.-le dijo Ino.

Obviamente todos sentimos una cierta tensión en esas palabras.

-Reto mi querida Ino.-

Notamos una Cara de Satisfacción en el rostro de Ino.

-Te reto a que te des un beso con Sasuke o que le chupes un dedo del pie a uno de tus amigos sin contar a Sakura.-

-Naruto ni siquiera lo pienses.-dijo un alterado Sasuke.

-Ino necesito pensarlo bien y lo hare en el baño.-dijo Naruto con cara pensativo.-Mi hombría esta puesta aprueba en cualquiera de las opciones y es una mierda.-

Naruto se levantó y justo detrás de él se posiciono Kiba y lo empujo en dirección a Sasuke y lo que pasó después fue inesperado. Naruto encima de Sasuke dándole un beso.

-Demonios, salió mejor de lo que tenía planeado.-dijo un Kiba muriendo de risa.

-qué asco dobe baja de mí, homo.-dijo Sasuke empujando a Naruto y restregándose los labios.

-Mi primer beso robado por un teme con cabello en forma de trasero de gallina.-dijo Naruto llorando

Todos reímos y empezamos a hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Chicos, orden el que sigue.- dijo Temari girando la botella.

-Sakura verdad o reto.-dijo Suigetsu

-Verdad.-dije sin pensarlo, ya vi la clase de reto que tenían y no iba terminar siendo lesbiana o quitándome un sostén.

-Con quien de los chicos de aquí dormirias.-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

-Pásenme un Shot.-dije.

-aquí tienes florecita.- dijo Kiba.

Apenas toco mi mano le di hasta el fondo.

-Bueno dormiría con Sasuke.-Todos me miraron sorprendidos especialmente mis amigos.

-Sakura-chan mi pura y linda Sakura-chan, porque dime porque?-dijo Naruto al borde del llanto.

-Para empezar Naruto, Suigetsu dijo con quién dormiría no me pregunto con quien tendría sexo. Tú y Kiba duermen horribles y ambos babean, Neji me roba la sabana en la madrugada y el perezoso de Shikamaru le gusta dormir solo y no sabe compartir almohadas, Sai y Gaara tienen novias, Suigetsu tiene pinta de que duerme igual o peor que naruto y kiba, y Sasuke es buena compañía y se, que si durmiera con él no me levantaría en la madrugara para acompañarlo a el baño.-dije mirando a mis amigos quienes sonreían porque obviamente los conocía muy bien.

-Astuta respuesta mí querida Padawan.-dijo Suigetsu haciéndome una reverencia

Las chicas me miraban con algo de lastima, y entendía porque, mis amigos eran unos idiotas pero unos idiotas lindos y tiernos. Dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke quien no dejaba de verme.

-Pero lo del baño fue una sola vez que exagerada.-dijo Kiba.

-Kiba una sola vez.-dije casi gritando-Cada vez que se quedan en mi casa, Uds. me levantan porque tienen miedo ir al baño solos, pedazos de bebes.-

-Sakura-chan tu casa es enorme compréndenos.-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, Suigetsu verdad o reto.-dije mirando al nombrado.-

Antes de que Suigetsu pudiera decir algo, escuchamos el timbre de la puerta. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros no esperábamos a nadie y mire mi reloj decían las 4:50p.m

-Chicos Iré a ver quién es.-dijo Ino levantándose de su lugar en la sala.

Ino abrió la puerta y pudimos ver a un par de personas en la puerta.

-Hola Ino.-dijo alguien desde la puerta.

-Porque llegaron a hora, Uds. no habían quedado con que no vendrían.-pudimos escuchar a Ino.

-Si pero me entere de que mi lindo hermano vendría a una casi Isla paradisíaca con sexys chicas y me emocione.-Dijo otra persona.

-Está bien, pasen.-Dijo Ino.

Escuchamos algunos pasos y notamos que se trataba de unos chicos y una chica. El lugar se volvió incómodo. Ya que mis amigos habían escuchado lo último que dijo uno de ellos y creo que no les había parecido agradable y no solo ellos sino también los demás incluso hinata que era tímida tenia mala cara.

-Chicos, estos son nuestros amigos.-Dijo Ino presentando al grupo de personas.-Espero se lleven bien.

* * *

 **Que les Pareció?**

 **Si quieren la continuación por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **AR.**


End file.
